prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
This Is A Dark Ride
This Is A Dark Ride is the thirteenth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on October 23, 2012, as part of ABC's "13 Nights of Halloween". Synopsis Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer are looking forward to some good old Halloween fun now that the traumatic events with Nate are behind them. But once aboard the Rosewood Ghost Train, the girls are in for much more than just some childish trick or treats. With "A" running amuck and unexpected party-goers popping up at every turn, this Halloween event becomes one killer party. Notes *This episode will take place during Halloween. *It will not be a flashback like The First Secret in Season 2, but there will be some. *Ryan Seacrest and OK! Magazine have stated that Adam Lambert would guest star in this episode. He will reportedly appear in a scene with Lucy Hale and he's scheduled to perform 2 songs for the show. One is his song "Cuckoo". *This episode will reveal a BIG moment about the night Alison went missing. *Sasha Pieterse stated in an interview with clevvertv that at least some of the episode will take place on a train (thus the "ride" part of the name). *** Confirmed from "The Lady Killer'' the train we are talking about is called "The Ghost Train." And it's placed at a Halloween Party!'' *There will be Spoby, Haleb, and Ezria scenes in the episode. *Joseph Doughtery revealed that there will be an event in the episode that is "better than a dance." *Troian Bellisario revealed that it is a "standalone episode." *Mona is in the episode. *In the end A flashback with Alison features the song F**K you -Cee Lo Green. *Aria will be tied up. *Hanna will confront someone in a blonde wig and is wearing two masks. (Which may be Mona or CeCe since she was seen with the same second mask Hanna uncovers in the preview.) *Spencer will be chased by someone in a joker costume. *Toby still goes with Spencer but she doesn't know he is part of the A-Team. *When Hanna unmasks "The Mask" that looks like Alison. *We see Mona with "-A" in the promo. *The Joker will try to suffocate Spencer. *The zombie from "The First Secret", and "Pretty Dirty Secrets" will return in this as well. *Emily will go as sexy Barbarella for the Halloween party in this episode. *Hanna will go as Marilyn Monroe for the Halloween party in this episode. *Aria will go as "Daisy" from The Great Gatsby for the Halloween party in this episode. *Spencer will go as a 1940’s actress for the Halloween part in this episode. *Caleb will go as "The Phantom of the Opera" for the Halloween party in this episode. *Paige will go as Marlene Dietrich for the Halloween party in this episode. *Jenna will be at the party, she will go as a pirate. *Noel is at the party. *Ezra will be at the party. *Joseph Doughtery said that the following Ezria line will be in those episode: "Night of the Living Pre-Schoolers." Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwall *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain *Aeriel Miranda as Shana (Possibly) *Adam Lambert as Himself Videos Gallery Train.png Toby + Spencer.png Adam Lambert.png Joker.png Mask 1 - Hanna.png Mask 2 - Hanna.png Aria Tied Up.png Emily + Paige.png Hanna - Masked Figure.png Spencer - Joker.png photo 1.PNG photo 2.PNG Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Holidays Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Special Episodes